Automobiles are routinely equipped with headrests typically mounted to the backs of front and back seats, however, in many trucks including so-called pickup trucks and back doors of station wagons such head protection is missing creating a possible hazard to the occupant(s) of such vehicles especially in case of a rear end collision.
Certain references of interest are concerned with headrests of one sort or another, yet, none is found to fulfill the above indicated need adequately, efficiently and effectively as does the means of this instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,886 (Mazhar) teaches a headrest having a specifically contoured cushion and a back plate attachable to the rear wall of a truck cab. Portion of the back plate rests against the back window of the cab and it is stated that supporting the headrest against the rear window of the truck is viewed as a significant innovation in the art. There is no mention of the cushion carrying adhesive means as taught by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,945 (Kifferstein) discloses a removable disposable head and back sheet comprising a sheet of soft, pliable material provided with a strip of Velcro (trademark) material suitable for attaching to said sheet a cushion. The cushion does not carry any adhesive and it would be contrary to the teaching and intent of this reference to permanently fasten the cushion to said sheet or the sheet to the back of a, for instance, bus seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,770 (Schaeffer) discloses a removable automobile headrest for use in combination with a window. The headrest comprises a pillow portion and a tab portion that is adapted to be held between the top edge of the window glass and the automobile frame when the window is closed. No permanent attachment is disclosed or contemplated nor are any adhesive means employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,445 (Glynias) teaches a headrest structure that is releasably attachable to a vehicular window by suction cups. The structure projects from the window, and a support structure is provided to support the headrest at various angles relative to the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,919 (Nagy) discloses a temporary headrest including a bracket that hooks over the top edge of a vehicular window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,938 (Meyer et al) deals with a headrest including a curved pillow adjustably attached to a curved, U-shaped bracket designed to be placed over the top and front surfaces of a bus or truck seat.
The above references do not provide a headrest having the effectiveness, simplicity and versatility of the headrest of this invention nor, it is believed, is there any item of commerce available for the above indicated purpose.